Do Unto You
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [YM/M; M/YM-ish] Retribution and vengeance. Do unto others as they have done unto you.


Do Unto You

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ... Nooo, Neko-chan has NOT been thinking about the whole 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you' philosophical point in fanfiction lately. No, of COURSE not! ... XD ... Anyway, be happy that I decided to use this couple as the way to prove my point. Originally, it was supposed to be Yami no Bakura/Ryou. 

WARNING: Shounen-ai-ish stuff. Yaoi-ish stuff. YM/M - M/YM-ish stuff. Sadistic-ish stuff. Blood-ish stuff. Psychological-ish stuff. Neko-chan-ish stuff. Wai! =^_^=

DISCLAIMER: ... *sulks*

  
  


* * *

  
  


He plopped down into the chair opposite of her, humming happily to himself. Isis blinked and looked up, tilting her head to one side as she studied her younger brother. For the past month or so, he had become very depressed and withdrawn, hardly ever smiling. Nor was his yami ever very far away from her violet-eyed brother.

"Is there something we have to celebrate?" she idly asked, leaning forward to prop her chin in her cupped palm. Her eyes were shaded, revealing nothing, and she hid her curiosity well. Malik didn't reply--just looked up and shot her a grin full of sunshine and laughter.

Reaching over to grab her drink, he sipped from it, still smiling at her. "No--nothing special. I'm just happy, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sister. I know that I've been depressed lately and I've finally decided to do something about it. Don't worry--I won't make you feel concerned for me in the future. Everything is okay now. Everything will always be okay."

Her eyelids lowered and she gnawed on her lower lip. "And why do you say that, brother? It's true that I have been worried for you, but... Why do you say that? And where is your yami? He is usually never very far from you; I haven't seen him since yesterday."

For one very short moment, Malik's grin widened and something dangerous and just a little bit insane flashed within his eyes. "Everything will be okay, sister. Everything has to be--I just know it."

"... Malik, where _is_ your yami?"

"I killed him."

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


//Hikari-pretty! Come! Come for yami! Yami needs you!//

Cold... Cold... Cold and alone and locked deep within a twisted and evil mind. Can't escape; no, can't escape. Can't ever escape. Want to escape--but can't. Stuck. Captured. Imprisoned within a glass cell.

//HIKARI-PRETTY!!!//

Rage and pounding and fighting against steel-strong glass. Can't get out--no escape. _Can't get out._ Why can't get out? Captured! Captured! Let yami out! Please, hikari-pretty? Please Light? Let Yami out? Pleasepleaseplease? Please? Yami wants out of prison! Come for yami! Come for yami, hikari-pretty-sweet! 

/Yami.../

//Hikari-pretty! Let yami out! Let yami out, yes yes? LET YAMI OUT!//

/Yami.../

Pause. Wonder. Fright. ...terror...

//...hikari-pretty?//

/Poor, poor yami. Yami locked his hikari-pretty within a glass cage. Does yami remember that? Yami hated his hikari-pretty and wanted to destroy him. Yami-darkness wanted to kill him--to tear him to shreds in front of his older sister, laugh while she cried tears of pain and loathing for her brother's yami. Does yami-darkness remember that?/

//..._hikari-pretty_???//

/I hate yami-darkness. Does yami-darkness know that? I hope yami-darkness knows that _now_. After all, his hikari-pretty despises him with all of his heart. But what heart does hikari-pretty have? Yami-darkness destroyed it long ago. Hikari-pretty hopes that yami-darkness dies slowly--just like how yami-darkness killed his hikari-pretty. Ja, yami-darkness./

Wail--sorrow and crying and anguish. Filling the night, filling the abyss beyond. Hikari-pretty? Hikari-pretty? Where was hikari-pretty? Why wasn't hikari-pretty coming for his yami-darkness? HIKARI-PRETTY?! Hikari-pretty, pleasepleasepleaseplease come for yami-darkness! ...hikari-pretty?

He pounded against the glass cage until his hands cracked and bled crimson fluid.

//HIKARI-PRETTY!!!//

  
  


~Owari~

::End::

  
  


A/N: ... o.o;; ... You would have never thought that Yami no Malik-sama was my favorite character by the way that I write him, would you? ^^;;


End file.
